deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategy
When playing Killer or Survivor, it is important to have know some tactics and strategies in order to kill or survive better. Survivor Strategies When playing survivor, you have the disadvantages of having the least amount of information available to you, and not knowing at first who you will be facing, but there are ways to gain information and learn who the killer is, before you learn who it is the hard way. Here are some clues to keep an eye out for in order to learn who the killer is: * Look at the HUD: Look out for things such as sleep icons, timers, deep wounds bars, infection, red timers and static. These will tell you if the killer is The Nightmare, The Pig, The Legion, The Plague, The Ghost Face, or The Doctor respectively. * Listen for the killer: If you hear a bell, a chainsaw, a lullaby, screams, or the iconic Halloween theme, they will tell you if the killer is The Wraith, The Hillbilly or The Cannibal, The Huntress, The Doctor, or The Shape respectively. If it's been a while into the match and you haven't heard anything, watch out. It could be a stealth killer capable of hiding their terror radius * Look for the killers belongings: If you see bear traps, jigsaw boxes, or fountains, they will tell you if the killer is The Trapper, The Pig, or The Plague respectively. Once you know who the killer is, its important to know some things about surviving and winning chases: * Don't run when trying to evade the killer. They can see your scratchmarks and track them straight to your location. * Don't make loud noises. Fast Vaulting, failing skill checks, and dropping pallets are a few of the loud noises that will alert the killer to your location. * Don't scare the crows. While scaring crows won't create a notification for the killer (unless they have Spies From The Shadows), they can still hear the cawing of the crows and know that someone has disturbed them. * Don't waste pallets. Pallets are a valuable resource that can't be wasted. Instead of waiting at a pellet for the killer to come so you can stun them, try to loop them around that pallet. Many killers will stop in front of a pallet out of hesitation so they won't get stunned. Take advantage of this to continue looping them or to leave that loop to another one. * Know where pallets and windows are. Pallets and windows are your only means of warding off the killer in a chase. Memorize where they are so you know exactly where to go during a chase. * Know the killers perks. There are some clues as to what the killers perks are. Some perks such as hexes appear in the right side on the right side of the screen when activated. Perks that affect you in the terror radius such as Overwhelming Presence and Coulrophobia also appear on the screen. Most perks arent as obvious. Here's a list of things to watch out for. **Fast pallet breaking indicates Brutal Strength **The killer finding you right away after hooking someone indicates Barbecue & Chilli **Seeing the killers aura after the completion of a generator indicates Rancor **Windows being blocked off indicates Bamboozle **Suddenly hearing a terror radius when the killer picks up a survivor or enters a chase indicates Agitation and Monitor & Abuse **Progress on a generator going down tremendously after a killer kicks it indicates Pop Goes The Weasel Once you know what the killers perks are, here are some counters you can do to lessen or avoid the effects of their perks. * A Nurse's Calling: Stop healing when you hear the killers Terror Radius * Barbecue & Chilli: Hide in a locker or hide behind the aura of a generator when the killer hooks someone. They cant see your auras when you do so. If neither of these are available, you could try running or walking in one direction while counting for four seconds, then running in the opposite direction. This will fool the killer into thinking you went one way when in fact you went another. This strategy also works for Bitter Murmur. * Hex: Ruin: There are a few strategies for taking care of Ruin. You could start by looking in common totem spots, however this wastes time which is exactly what the killer wants. You could also power through it and work on a generator anyway, but great skill checks can be hard to hit. If you're playing in a Survive With Friends team, coordinate with one another and dedicate one or two people to find the totem, and the rest to work on generators. * Blood Warden: Blood Warden is rare and hard to pull off, but when acitvated it can be devastating for survivors. One way to counter this is by escaping as soon as possible, however you will abandon your team mates if you do this. if you don't want to abandon your teammates, then stay out of the exit gate. Being inside the exit gate will reveal your location to the killer. Instead try coordinating a rescue for the hooked survivor, or try searching for the Black Lock Killer Strategies When playing killer, its important to know some things about finding survivors, winning chases, and slowing down generator completion. Here are a few tips for playing killer. * Start by patrolling the generators. This is how you will most commonly find your first survivor(s). * End the chase when it goes on for too long. While you're chasing, there is no pressure on the rest of the survivors and they can easily fly through the generators. If you think you've been chasing one survivor for too long, break it off and continue patrolling to reinstate pressure. * Hide your Red Stain. The Red Stain indicates to survivors what direction you're coming from. Try to catch them by surprise by walking backwards towards a pallet or window and lunging at them at the right time. * Keep pressure on survivors. Actions such as hooking survivors, downing survivors, and a survivor entering your terror radius puts pressure on survivors to hide or stop doing generators. * Herd the survivor. Some killers are better at herding than others, but it is still possible for all killers. Herd them away from strong pallets and exit gates to end the chase quicker. You can accomplish this by breaking the side of the pallet closest to where you want to heard them away from, approaching the survivor from different directions, or by using your power. Counters for survivor perks: * Self Care: While there isn't much you can do to prevent survivors from healing, you can slow down healing by using the perk Sloppy Butcher * Dead Hard: While chasing the survivor, look to see if their head is looking back at you. This indicates that they are looking for you to swing so they can Dead Hard. To prevent them from using it, simply get very close to them, within attacking range, and wait in order to bait the Dead Hard. Doing this will fool them into thinking you're about to swing. * Decisive Strike: Look at the HUD bar. If someone has entity claws around their icon, it means that they likely have Decisive Strike. If no one has it, then you can be rest assured. If you suspect someone does, then after someone unhooks them, chase the rescuer instead. However, downing the person you hooked may be inevitable. In the event you do, you could leave them on the ground and wait out the perks timer. Category:Information